call_of_duty_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Home
Cutscene Camera Zooms out of Dubai and cuts into a News Scene, Headlined, Dubai Hotel Massacre Newscaster: After the the Massacre, Dubai Authorities found the body of Ultranationlist Leader, Vladmir Makarov. Security Footage shown that John Price and Yuri Pretenko famous for resucuing Russian President, Boris Vorkeshky The Camera then zooms into a Fuel Stop in the Arabian Peninsula Nikolai: Price, Makarov's Right Hand Man has seiged a large area in the Causcaus Mountains. Price: ' and it's our Job of stopping him. Lets go. ''The Camera Zooms out of Nikolais Chopper in the Arabian Peninsula and the Camera changes to Fire Base Pheonix, Afganishtan and Tracks Private First Class Ramirez '''Foley: This is Staff Sergeant Foley. Commander of Hunter 2-1. We are arriving back in Afganishtan. Out. Brigidier Marshalls voice is heard Marshall: ''' Good to have you back, Sergeant. We have a new bunch of Recruits coming in. I want your team to train them. '''Foley: Roger. I'll just get Ramirez to do it. Level Home" 1 - 15:30:27 Joseph Allen Bn., 75th Ranger Regiment Base Phoenix, Afghanistan Ramirez steps off the Jeep Foley: Ramirez, New Recruits are arriving and I want you to give them a quick weapons display. Ramirez: Roger Ramirez walks over to the shooting range Dunn: 'Hey Private,heard your hear to show the locals the proper way to pulla a trigger,why don't you go and pick up that M4A1. ''Allen picks up the M4A1 sitting on the table. '''Sgt. Foley: Turn around and fire the targets. Allen shoots the targets '' '''Sgt. Foley:' Let's try a few more. Allen shoots the targets. Sgt. Foley: 'I swear, your starting to get rusty, but hey want to prove me wrong try out the pit, the rookies could learn a thing or two. ''Allen enters The Pit. Corporal Dunn, Foley's right hand man, is seen sitting on an ammo crate fiddling with a Desert Eagle. '''Cpl. Dunn: Hey Private. Welcome back to The Pit, its been a while, well you know the procedure go when your ready. Allen picks up the Desert Eagle sitting on the table. Allen enters the first area and the first set of targets pop up. Cpl. Dunn: (through the speakers) Clear the first area. Go! Go! Go! If the player shoots the target from the hip. Cpl. Dunn: Stop firing from the hip! Aim down your sights! And continues to fire from the hip. Cpl. Dunn: Aim down your sights, Private! And firing from the hip again. Cpl. Dunn: You need to aim down your sights, Allen! If player use SPAS-12 and runs out of ammo Cpl.Dunn: Change weapons! The other weapons has a faster reload! If the player shoots a "civilian." Cpl. Dunn: Watch for civilians! Allen clears the first area. Cpl. Dunn: Area cleared! Move into the building! If Allen misses some enemies. Cpl. Dunn: You missed some, keep carry on! Allen clears the building. Cpl. Dunn: Up the stairs! Allen runs up the stairs. Cpl. Dunn: Melee with your knife! Allen knifes the target and shoots more targets. Cpl. Dunn: Area cleared! Jump down! Allen jumps off the ledge. Cpl. Dunn: Last area! Move! Move! Allen clears the last area. Cpl. Dunn: Sprint to the exit! Clock's ticking! When Allen reaches the exit, Cpl. Dunn will comment on the player's run depending on how well he ran it (run The Pit in less than 30 seconds to get achievement: "Pit Boss"). The following is just an example. Cpl. Dunn: Alright, I've seen worse. You've got a few rough edges though.; Alright, that wasn't horrible, but it wasn't amazing either.; Amazing work, dude. Okay, now that's how you run the Pit.; Very impressive, my man. You made that course your bitch! When the player turns around, he will be given difficulty options. Cpl. Dunn: Ok, head upstairs and regroup with your team, or you can go back in and run the course again. If the player decides run the course again. Cpl. Dunn: All right head back in and give another go. There is also extra ones which they never used in-game. Its probably if player decides to run the course couple times, Cpl. Dunn will have different comments. The player runs the course for the second time. Cpl. Dunn: '(with bored voice) All right head back in and give another go. ''The third time. '''Cpl. Dunn: All right Prima Donna head back in and give another go. Fourth time. Cpl. Dunn: Hey it's Shepherd's lapdog back to give another go. Fifth time. Cpl. Dunn: Who you trying impress? All right go ahead run it again. If the player decides not to run the course again, Allen runs out of The Pit. Some Humvees arrive. Wounded soldiers are being carried out of them. The alarm rings. Sgt. Arnett: They blew the damn bridge! We gotta move! Overlord: All Hunter units, get to your victors. We're heading out. Pvt. Walden: BCT One is trapped across the river in the red zone! We've lost contact! Sgt. Foley: Everyone get to your vehicles! We're moving out!